


Let Me Love You by Mario

by emmie796



Series: Stony Song One-Shots [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, engagement ring - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmie796/pseuds/emmie796
Summary: This one-shot is based around "Let Me Love You" by Mario. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SzF6IhXIjxk
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, past Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter
Series: Stony Song One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518788
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Let Me Love You by Mario

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is based around "Let Me Love You" by Mario. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SzF6IhXIjxk

_ “Mmmm.....Mmmmm....Yeah....Mmmmm....Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Mmmm.....Mmmmm.... Yeah....Mmmmm....Yeah, Yeah, Yeah.” _

Steve couldn’t be any happier in his life. Back in the 1940s, he thought Peggy was a beautiful woman and couldn’t wait to spend his life with her but that changed when he had to crash the plane into the Arctic to save so many people. 

He then woke up in the future, not knowing if Peggy was ok or if he would find someone he would love again. Thankfully, Peggy was ok and she found someone she loved and ended up marrying and having a family. After a visit to Peggy in a nursing home, she told him to move on and that he would find someone he would love soon. Even though she moved on after his sacrifice, Steve still cares for Peggy deeply.

_ “Baby, I just don't get it, do you enjoy being hurt? I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt. You don't believe his stories, You know that they're all lies. Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why.” _

Today, Steve’s heart belongs to the one and only Tony Stark. But even though they’re together, Tony is still having doubts about Steve being with him. 

_ “If I was your man (baby you), Never worry bout (what I do). I'd be coming home (back to you), Every night, doin' you right. You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs), Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings). Baby, you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)” _

Tony was always down on himself and feeling worthless after Howard told him nasty things as a child. Tony always felt that he would never be able to find someone to love after being degraded as a child and when he found love in Steve, he got worried about Steve not liking the past that Tony has. 

_ “You should let me love you. Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need. Baby good love and protection, Make me your selection, Show you the way love's supposed to be. Baby, you should let me love you, love you, love you.” _

One day, Steve takes Tony out for a walk in Central Park. Steve has a small box in one of the back pockets of his pants. Steve is wearing a light blue plaid shirt, a brown leather jacket, khakis, and a pair of stylish brown boots with laced up fronts. Tony is wearing an old band shirt, jeans, suit jacket, and a pair of grey sneakers.

_ “Listen, Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts. You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame, Don't even know what you're worth. Everywhere you go they stop and stare, Cause you're bad and it shows, From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know.” _

  
  


They walked for a while before stopping at a quiet place where there’s a few trees and a good view of the lake. 

_ “If I was your man (baby you), Never worry bout (what I do). I'd be coming home (back to you), Every night doin' you right. You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs), Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings). Baby, you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)” _

Both of them were staring out at the lake before Steve turned to face Tony and decided to speak. “Tony, when I came out of the ice, you’ve honestly changed my life.”

Hearing what he said, Tony started to get a little panicky inside. “Steve, I don’t know why you are saying this about me. I’ve had a troubled past where I had a horrible dad and felt like no one ever loved me for who I want.”

“Tony, I want you to listen to what I’m about to say.”

_ “You should let me love you, Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need. Ooh Baby good love and protection, Make me your selection, Show you the way love's supposed to be. Baby you should let me....” _

“Before I went into the ice, I felt that Peggy would be the person that I would be with. After I spoke with her last week, she told me that I need to move on and would find someone that I love and that person is you. You’ve filled the hole in my life that I’ve been missing. I may be a man out of time but you’ve made me feel in time. With that being said, there is a question that I’m hoping you’ll answer.”

After Steve spoke, he pulled out the box from his back pocket and got on one knee.

_ “You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better), We should be together girl (baby). With me and you it's whatever girl, hey! So can we make this thing ours?” _

“Anthony Edward Stark, will you marry me?” Steve said as he opened the box to reveal a ring that was silver with a ruby and sapphire nestled together, it’s as if they were embracing. 

_ “You should let me love you, Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need. Baby good love and protection, Make me your selection, Show you the way love's supposed to be.” _

Seeing Steve on his knee with a beautiful ring shining at him, Tony gasped with his hands over his mouth. “Yes, absolutely YES Steve.”

_ “Baby you should let me love you, Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need, That good love and protection, Make me your selection, Show you the way love's supposed to be.” _

Steve then took the right out of the box and put it on Tony’s ring finger before standing back up and pulling his face into a kiss. 

_ “You should let me love you, Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need. Good love and protection(protection), Make me your selection(selection), Show you the way love's supposed to be yeah. Let me love you that's all you need baby” _

“Tony, promise me you’ll never doubt yourself and who may care for you ever again.”

“I promise Steve. I promise.”


End file.
